LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P5/Transcript
(Amanda is seen waking up inside a cell) Amanda: *Groans*.....H-Huh? (Amanda finds herself restrained to the wall with her arms chained above her head. She struggles to free herself before stopping) Amanda: W-What? Where am I? (The cell door opens as Adriana steps in) Adriana: You're in our hideout. Amanda: ! Adriana: And you're gonna tell me everything you know about Daniel and Adam. Amanda: B-But.... Adriana: But what? Amanda:....What if I don't want to? Adriana:.... Amanda: I-I mean, we can talk this all out Adriana. We don't need to do this. Adriana: There is nothing for us to talk about. You're gonna tell me where Daniel and Adam are. Amanda: O-Okay I can tell you're mad- Adriana: I am FURIOUS!!! Amanda: !! Adriana: I thought I made a friend! Someone who supported my ideal to help the world! But it was all lies!! Amanda: A-Adriana please I- Adriana: We were gonna fix the Shadowrealm together Annie! Amanda: But you're working with terrible people! Adriana: Terrible? Terrible? I'm sorry, but last time I checked, YOU were the one who lied to me Annie! …… Is that even your REAL name? Amanda:..... Adriana: Well?! Amanda:....N-No. Adriana:... Of course it isn't. Just another lie to add to the list. Amanda: Adriana please I- Adriana: SHUT UP!!! Unless the next words out of your mouth are where Daniel and Adam are, I don't wanna hear it! Amanda: !! Adriana: Now talk! Where are they!? Amanda: I-I...! Adriana: Spit it out! Amanda: I don't know! Adriana: STOP! LYING!! You flat chested bitch! Amanda: !!… O-Okay that's a bit harsh don't you think? Adriana: I don't care! Amanda: L-Look even if I knew where they were, I still wouldn't tell you! Adriana: And why's that? Amanda: They're my best friends! I'd stick with them no matter what! Adriana: Is that so? Would they do same for you then? Amanda: Huh? (Adriana reaches into Amanda's pockets) Amanda: W- H-HEY!! WHAT ARE- (Adriana pulls out a cell phone) Amanda: HEY!! That's my phone!! (Adriana looks though the save call list and finds Daniel's number) Adriana: Well well. Here's Daniel. *Pushes a button* Now let's see if he'll stick by you like you say you do for him. (The phone starts to ring for Daniel) Amanda: !! (Daniel picks up) Daniel: *Voice* Hello? Adriana: Hello, "Kevin". Daniel: *Voice* Huh? Adriana: Its me. Your old leader Adriana. Daniel:...... Amanda:..... Daniel: *Voice* U-Umm, what? Amanda, are you prank calling me again? Adriana: Amanda. So that's Annie's real name. But I can assure that this is no prank call, Daniel Hendricks. (Back at Blake's Realm, Daniel is seen shocked) Daniel:....Adriana..? For real? Adriana: *Voice* For real. Daniel: How the hell did you get Amanda's phone? Adriana: *Voice* Oh I stopped by Amanda's house earlier. I decided she and me needed to spend some girl time together. Daniel: What did you- Adriana: *Voice* Oh don't worry. She's perfectly fine. Hey, why don't you tell me where you are, and I'll have someone come get you so you can see. Daniel:..... (Daniel then gets a text from Oliver which he looks at) Daniel: *Thinking* Insurgents broke into the house. Amanda's been taken by them. We need your help. (Daniel thinks for a moment before the scene cuts to the cell) Adriana: Daniel? You there? Amanda: Nn, DON'T LISTEN TO HER DANNY!!! Daniel: *Voice* Huh? Adriana: ! Amanda: She wants to take you to Cinder! She's crazy! Don't listen to her! Adriana: *Growls* Daniel: *Voice* Wait Amanda are you- (Adriana hangs up and puts the phone down angrily) Adriana: Dammit!! Amanda: Phew... (Adriana pulls out some duck tape) Amanda: W-Wha- hey wait- (Adriana gags Amanda) Amanda: *Muffled yell* Adriana: You just crossed me for the last time Amanda. I wasn't going to go this far, but it seems I have to. Amanda: !! *Thinking* W-What is she gonna do to me?? Adriana: You are gonna have a really bad time here. Amanda: *Muffled whine* Adriana: *Smirk* Amanda: ! *Muffled yell* Adriana: Hm? Come again? (Adriana removes the tape) Amanda: OW!! Adriana: What did you say? Amanda: I-I'll talk I'll talk! Adriana: Really now? Amanda: Y-Yes! I'll tell you everything I know about them I promise! Adriana:.... Amanda: Come on, trust me. Please. Adriana:...Fine. Amanda: Great! *Thinking* Time to start lying Amanda! Adriana: But first. Amanda: Huh? Adriana: How about I get to know you? Amanda: K-Know me? Adriana: You clearly aren't the same person you were back at the old base. Amanda: Um... Adriana: So. How about you give me a reason to trust you. By finally speaking the truth about who you are. Amanda:.... Adriana: *Smirk* Amanda: I-I mean, I guess it can't hurt. Adriana: Good. Amanda: W-What do you wanna know first? Adriana: What's your name? Amanda: A-...A-Amanda Nierens. Adriana: Good. How old are you? Amanda: U-Umm...Eighteen? Adriana: Mmhm. Amanda: W-Why are you asking these questions? Adriana: Best to know the enemy entirely right? Amanda:.... Adriana: Right? Amanda: I-I mean you don't have to be so personal with them. Adriana: Well sorry if I'm hurting your self-esteem. Amanda: Wha- you're not! It's just weird. Adriana: Well don't go whining about your flat chest Amanda. Amanda: ! HEY!! Don't be mean! Adriana: Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to pretend to be someone's friend. Amanda: *Growls* (Amanda's foot then glows) Adriana: Hm? (Amanda kicks out, hitting Adriana in the gut) Adriana: GNN!!! Amanda: Jerk!! Adriana: *Holding her gut* … Oh THAT does it!! (Adriana pulls out a microphone and sings a very LOUD note and Amanda is unable to cover her ears) Amanda: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (After a moment Adriana stops) Adriana: … Next time. I'll keep going till you are deaf. Amanda: *Groans* Adriana:.... Amanda: You got what you deserved though... Adriana: What "I" deserved!? Amanda: Yeah... Adriana: !! Amanda: You're insane... Adriana:.... Amanda: Now, let me out. I'm done. Adriana: You. Are not going anywhere. Amanda: Try me. Adriana:..... I cannot believe you were the girl I had that dance party with... You wanna know something about that? Amanda:.... Adriana: That was the most fun I ever had. I had a real true friend that day. Sure, I got followers and some people who consider themselves my friend. But you? You were someone I thought would be my best friend.... (Adriana tears up) Adriana: You think I'm the villain in this situation? Well you're not a hero yourself... Amanda: Nn! Adriana:..... (Adriana then turns and runs out of the cell) Amanda: A-Adriana! Wait! (No response) Amanda:........*Sigh* I'm sorry. (Amanda sits in her restraints, now feeling bad about her decision) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts